Pitch Perfect 4
by twistie2512
Summary: I haven't written a fan fic that has used the actors real names or about their lives before, so I have been sitting on this story for a little while. If by any chance they see this, I really don't mean to offend or upset. This is just how I have seen things playing out on Twitter and Insta. Anyway back to the story. This is the girls trying to get PP4 made and the making of it.
1. Chapter 1

PP4

Chapter 1

"Hey Kay" said Anna as she took a seat across from her

"Anna, good to see you."

"I know why you wanted to meet up, but I'm sorry, I just can't." States Anna

"How about we order something to eat, and discuss things?" Asks Kay

"Sure, but it's not going to change my mind."

The waitress makes her way over to Kay and Anna. She sees that it is "Anna Kendrick" sitting at her table and goes "Oh my god, your Anna Kendrick, can I get your Autograph? I loved you in Pitch Perfect, you so should have ended up with Chloe."

Anna just smiles and takes the pen and signs her name. She gives Kay a pointed glare as she does. "What would you like to eat?" asks the waitress

Anna places her order and Kay orders two meals. Anna looks at Kay and says "You hungry?"

"No, but we are expecting someone else." Replies Kay

"You didn't?"

"No not her, Elizabeth is coming, and asked me to order for her."

"You ganging up on me?" Asks Anna

"Maybe? Will it work?" smiles Kay

"No."

They sit there is silence for a few minutes looking around the restaurant. Thankfully Elizabeth rushes through the door and spots them. She takes a seat. "Sorry I'm late, the traffic."

"That's fine." Says Anna "You didn't have to come because I'm not changing my mind."

"Oh hush, let's just have just have a nice lunch and chat." Says Elizabeth

"There is nothing to chat about. I won't do another one."

"Why? Asks Kay

"You know why?"

They are interrupted when the waitress comes back over to serve their food. She puts the plates on the table and sees Elizabeth. "Gail, oh my, I love you character and well as John's. Can I have you autograph please?"

"Sure honey, who do I make it out to?

"Christine. Please make a PP4? I would just die. But do it right this time and make Beca and Chloe end up together. It is what us fans really want. Anyway enjoy your meal and if you need anything just give me a wave." Christine says as she leaves the table.

"See" Kay says "It's what the fans want."

"But what about what I want?"

"Anna I know it's hard, but what if we do it right this time?"

"No you don't know how hard it is for me, seeing her every day. I just can't."

Elizabeth starts "What if this is your chance to tell her?"

"It wouldn't make a difference now, she back with him." Says Anna as she stirs her food around her plate.

"Look, I really want to make PP4 happen, the fans want it. You know they do. I want it, Elizabeth wants it, the other girls want it, but it can't be done without you." Says Kay

"Yes it can." Says Anna "I know the girls want it, but I can't. Do you know I spent my birthday alone because the girls wanted to do something for it and there was no way I could. I couldn't let them because I knew she would be there and she would bring him. Seeing her fawn all over him, when all I want to do is ram my fist into his cheating, smug looking face."

"I haven't seen her in months. I see the other girls but it has gotten to the stage that I can't go if I know she is going to be there. You don't understand just how much it hurts. Plus she's too busy roaming around the country posting these sickening pictures of the two of them. I can't. I know I am letting you all down but I have to take care of me, and seeing her everyday gush about how in love see is. I can't. I'm sorry."

"Ok Anna, I sorry. I didn't understand just how much ..."

"It's ok, let's just enjoy lunch?"

They finish their lunch and Anna gets up to leave "Thanks for lunch and I am sorry."

"It's ok Anna. Take care and keep in touch." Both Elizabeth and Kay said

Kay and Elizabeth look and each other with a look of defeat. Elizabeth takes out her phone and brings up her text messages and starts to type "_No good, and I understand why. It's over_."

When Anna finally arrived back home after an emotionally draining lunch, she finds someone standing at her door.

"What are you doing here? I'm not in the mood."

"I'm here to talk some sense into you."

"I've made my decision."

"And it's the wrong decision."

"You do realise that you just sounded so much like Aubrey, it's scary."

Anna Camp laughs "Well when Beca is being pig headed, Aubrey needs to pull her in line."

AK laughs "It's not the wrong decision and you know it, but please do come in? Wine?"

"Yes please." AC replies

AK pours the drinks and takes a seat on the sofa. "So what would you like to talk about since you showed up here uninvited?"

"So I need an invite to see a friend now?"

"No, you know you don't. But we both know why you're really here?" replies AK

"Good then there is no use bullshitting around. You need to do this movie."

"Why do you even care, it can't because you want to do another movie?"

"Yes, I want to do other movie. How can I not want to spend 3 months with my closest friends and get paid to do it. But that's not why I want you to do it." Says AC

"Then why do you want me to do it?"

"Because I want you to win our girl back."

"She's not our girl."

"She could be?"

"She's his girl." Says AK sadly

"Then change it, make her see."

"See what?"

"Just how much you love her. How much you would be better that the prick who has treated her like shit in the past but has some way or another convinced her to take him back.?" Says AC "He's only using her and riding her coat tails because he has no career. You know it, I know it, hell, everyone knows it but her."

"Say what you really think Camp." Laughs AK

"You know I could go on for hours about him, but that won't help. What would help is you doing the movie."

"And how exactly would that help?"

"She would be away from him, which would be a great start." Answers AC

"Great, so she would be away from him, but me, I would have to spend three months with her knowing I couldn't have her."

"Yes but you could work on that."

"How? Seriously? I thought after PP2 that would happen. But as you know life got in the way. We were so close, on and off the set as well. You know that, and nothing. She never told me that she felt anything for me. And then when they talked about PP3, I thought this is it. Beca and Chloe would get together and I would finally get to kiss her and show her through the kiss just how much she means to me, but then the studio got scared and changed the ending and gave Chloe a love interest."

"Did you tell her how you feel?" asks AC.

"Well no, but I didn't think I had to."

"So what if she was waiting for you to say something and you didn't?"

"Don't be silly." Says AK

"I'm not. You weren't brave enough to tell her how you felt, but you expected her too. That's just a cop out Anna."

Ak gets up and starts pacing the room. "It doesn't matter. She's on her "_love_" tour on their "_love_" Rv cursing around the country. I almost feel like un-following her on every app I have. But let's face it I can't. Anyway if she felt that way it's gone now. And I may have been mistaken, maybe she never felt anything anyway. How did he get on set anyway? Who let him be an extra in that final scene? He planned it to get her back."

"Of course he did. He's an evil, conniving, scheming asshat."

AK burst out laughing. "Yes he is."

"Tell me?" AC asks "Do you really think she felt nothing for you?"

"I think that it was all in my head. It had to have been."

"Have you watched the movie since we made it?"

"No. I couldn't."

"I think you should."

"I can't. "

"I think you should. I think it would answer your question as to whether or not she felt something for you."

"And how would it do that."

"Because you both are as subtle as sledge hammers."

"What?"

"Let's watch it now?"

"No." Says AK firmly

"Trust me?

AK looks at AC for a long time and AC just sits there with a raised eyebrow. She finally gets up to put the Blue ray into the player. "More wine, I think I am going to need it?"

"Yes please."

AK gets the bottle of wine and sits it on the table in front of them and presses play. The opening music starts and even though all the Bellas are on the screen her eyes only sees one. The movie plays along and all Anna can do is wait for the next scene that Brittany is in.

"Did you hear that?" asks AC

"What?"

"What Rebel said."

"No."

"Rewind it, when Chloe walks in Amy greets her but instead of saying Chloe she says Bloe."

"Noooo."

"She does, listen, it's a bit hard to hear it because everyone just expects her to say Chloe. But she did say Bloe, she told me she did that, she did it to stick it to Universal for changing the ending. Obviously when they were editing they didn't pick it up."

"Why did she do that?"

"Because you are not the only one that wants Chloe and Beca to get together. Plus all of us really want Sendrick to happen too."

"Really? Sendrick?"

"Gotta love the fans." Replies AC

They continue watching the film. AC points out the face that Beca makes when Chicago's character is introduced. She reaches for the remote that's in AK's hand, she knows what is coming up and really wants the make sure that AK doesn't miss it. The riff off is on screen and they are singing, they get through the first part of the riff off and AC presses pause.

"Did you see that?"

"What?"

"Every time Chloe sings, you can't take your eyes off her."

"Well that's a big surprise, I love it when she sings."

"I know when she sings you can't take your eyes off her until she is singing right next to her. You can't even look up."

"I know."

"But if you had you would have seen this." Says Ac. Ac presses play

AK sits there and watches. Chloe starts to sing love me harder and Beca can't lift her eyes but then she sees it. Chloe/Brittany sings to her. Looks at her and sings love me harder. It didn't mean anything right although it looked like she was trying to get a point across when she did it.

"That doesn't mean anything." AK says pointing at the screen

"Really, you know Brittany, do you really think that she didn't know what she was doing. She was trying to tell you to make a move."

"Now I know you're crazy. Always thought it but now I know for sure."

"How about we just watch the rest and then we will talk." AC says as she presses play

They continue to watch the movies and AK seems to notice a lot of things that while they were filming that she seem to miss. There were the times that Chloe looked at Beca with so much love and the times she hadn't notice herself giving Chicago's character dirty looks every time he was filming with Brittany. Especially when he was talking about family, the shot they had of Brittany looking over at them, her eyes were just pure unadulterated love in them. But was it really just for her?

They finally get to the end and both AK and AC are crying.

"That really was a great ending, wasn't it?" asks AK

"It was. It was sad thinking that that could have been the last time we get to do that."

"It was the last time."

"Really, after what you just saw?"

"What I saw was Brittany playing it up for the Bechloe fans."

"You're an idiot if you think that what it is, was. Tell me when Brittany grabbed your boobs, was that in the script, because I don't remember it being."

AK looks at AC but doesn't say anything.

"Ok so you just watched the same movie and me and don't tell me you didn't see what I did because I know the only one you seen on that screen was Brittany. But since you are being a stubborn shit, I will point them out. Brittany basically singing to you to love her harder, the way that her eyes follow you every time you move, talk or are even just in a scene. And let's not even talk about that last scene, god when you were up there singing freedom I'm pretty sure I heard her cream her pants. And then when you pulled us all up on the stage, you and her both sung to each other I don't' belong you and you don't belong to me, it was like you were both daring each other to do something about it. And her kiss with Chicago was probably the most awkward kiss I have ever seen and that is including your kiss with my husband."

AK laughs again, it had been super awkward kissing Skylar while he was trying to woo the other Anna.

"And oh my god the face you pulled when Brittany kissed Chicago, I thought you were going to throw up everywhere." Laughs AC

"I know, it was hard to watch." Replies AK

"Look, I know it will be hard on you but I think that if you don't do it, I think you will regret it."

"Why?"

"Because I know you. Don't think I haven't noticed that you don't attend things that you think she might be at. This is making it really hard for all us girls. We all want you and Brittany to get together and the only way that is going to happen is if you are both in the same place at the same time. And the girls are starting to feel the pressure too, they don't know what to do, they know if they invite Brittany then you won't turn up. And they want you there but they really want Brittany too. So you are gonnna have to get your shit together."

"Have you noticed that he does all he can to keep her away from us as well. I mean I can't even remember the last time she was out with us. I can't stand him, not just because of hat has done to her in the past, but what he is doing now. It's like he is cutting her off from everything she loves, everyone she loves." States AC

"Fine, how about I think about it?" Asks AK

"That's a start. So how can we make sure that if this happens, asshat can't come on to the lot where we are filming?" wonders AC

"I don't think there is any way that we are going to be able to get barred from the set, we have to think of something else. Maybe we can get someone to hire for something?"

"I think that would be asking a huge favour of anyone since he is such a crap actor, but it might be the only way. We could ask Elizabeth if she knows of anything going on that might send him far, far away. Hopefully with no cell phone service." Answers AK

Anna Camps laughs. "So you're in?"

"I didn't say that." Answers AK

"Yeah ya did."

Says AC

Ak rolls her eys. "Fine, I'm in."

AC gets up from her seat and hugs AK. "You won't regret this."

"I wish I could believe that.

Two months later…

"Did you really have to be so petty?" AC asks

"I don't know what you are talking about." Answers AK as she sips coffee.

"Brittany announces that she is engaged to dickhead and you put tweet about how it had made you really happy that you bought yourself a diamond for achieving something, not because a man had bought it for you. That was just a coincidence was it?" asks AC

"No but I wanted to put it out there to all the women that they don't need a man to buy them something for them to be happy, but rewarding yourself is as equally fulfilling."

"That's all you were doing? Have you even congratulated her? Asks AC

"Well no, I have been really busy. And I don't know but don't you think it's suspicious that he asked her as soon as she had agreed to do PP4?"

"Of course I do. He wanted to stake his claim. He wanted everyone to know she is his. It's almost like he was afraid that if he didn't lock her down now then there might be someone else who could steal her away from him. Someone she has cared about in the past."

"You do believe in unicorns don't you?" snarks AK


	2. Chapter 2

AK stands outside the door that reads PP4. She's knows she agreed to do this again, but the sick feeling she has in her stomach tells her that she made the wrong decision. I mean she hasn't even seen a script or been told what the plot of the story. This was a really bad move. She hadn't seen Brittany in months. They hadn't even spoken. What was she thinking, agreeing to do this to herself.

Sure she'd like to believe that it had been months and she was over her, but the truth of the matter was when you love someone as much as Anna did Brittany, it takes more than just a few months to get over it. She takes a deep breath and goes to open the door.

"Hey" comes from behind her."Long time no see."

Anna's hand freezes. She'd know that voice anywhere. She takes a big breath and turns around to see those eyes that have haunted all of her dreams.

"Hey Brit." Her heart sinks and sky rockets at the same time. How can one person make you feel so much with just one look. "How are you?"

"I'm really good, looking forward to seeing all the girls again. It's feels like it's been years since everyone been together. Can't wait to see what we get up to this time."

"So you haven't seen a script either?" asks Anna

"No but does it matter. We are all together again. I wouldn't care if we were singing against aliens this time. I'm just happy to be back."

Anna can feel herself thawing; she can't seem to help herself sinking into Brittany's excitement. "Yeah it's good to be back."

Brittany steps forward and envelopes Anna into a hug that last longer than it should. "I've missed you." Brittany whispers into Anna's hair.

Anna's arms rise of their own accord and grips Brittany tightly "I've missed you too." After a long while they pull back. "Shall we?" Anna asks as she open the door.

"We shall." Brittany says as she grabs Anna's hand to walk into the room.

"Bloe" shouts Rebel as they enter the room. "Everybody loves a good Bloe."

Everybody in the room laughs, including Brittany, but all Anna can do is look down and blush. Brittany beams, she loves that joke. She likes the fact that they have a ship name, she likes that they have a couple of ship names. Bechloe and Bloe but her favourite is Sendrick but she has never told anyone that. It makes her think of what could have been if she had been brave enough. It didn't matter now of course because now she had Tyler. He had promised he had changed and she decided to give him another chance.

It didn't mean that he had her heart, well he has some of it, of course he did, but there is a big part that belongs to another person. A person that she never expected to come into her life, a smart, funny beautiful woman who just set up a home in her heart without an invitation.

She was tired of waiting for something to happen and she was tired of being scared to do something about her feelings. She was just so tired of it all that when Tyler had shown up and the end of filming for PP3, it was an easy and safe choice to take him back. He would never really be able to hurt her again because he had broken her before. She was stronger now when it came to him. And if he ended up braking all his promises it wouldn't matter.

She had been lonely enough to even let friends set her up on blind dates and they were bad, really really bad. But she had hoped that someone would spark and interest and something might come from it, but she wasn't surprised when nothing happened, she wanted Anna and no one could compare to her.

There were only two seats left free in the room and they happened to be next to each other, but before they take their seats, the rest of the girls jumped up and engulfed them into a group hug. There was a lot of crying and kisses being given out and Anna finally found herself getting excited. She really had missed these girls and it was good to be back. She looked over and seen that Brittany was smiling at her, yeah it was good to be back.

"Welcome ladies to PP4." Elizabeth says. All the Bellas cheer and high five each other. "I want to thank all of you for coming back. I know so of you had other commitments that you had to put off for this and I appreciate it. But It shows me that when I first chose you all to be in PP1 and 2, I made the right choices. I have seen you friendships grow and continue outside of our little bubble and I love it"

"We're Pitches baby." Yells Rebel, causing the rest of the girls to laugh.

"Right we are." Agrees Elizabeth. "So I know all of you have come here without even seeing a script, you have just come back on the love of being with each and making music with just your mouths" the girls giggle "But as Chloe elegantly said during PP3 "_We like to keep it strictly oral" __we don't have script."_

"What?" asks Hailee

"We don't have a script. We do have a guideline of what we want the story to be and where it is headed. But we also want it to be as natural as possible so we are leaving it up to you about how you make it work."

Aca excuse me?" states AC

"Well we are going to tell you what the story is that we want to tell, but we want you all to be the ones to get us there. You all know each other well enough to be able to do this. You know your characters inside and out. It should be easy."

"Does the studio know this is how we are doing this? Ask Kelley

"The studio knows that we are a big money maker for them, that we have a strong fan base that will support the movie. They trust you to give them what they need. They trust we will give the fans exactly what they want." States Elizabeth

Anna K stiffs uncomfortably in her chair, she doesn't like where this is heading. Brittany on the other hand is next to her is listening with rapt attention, she hasn't have this type of freedom before when making a movie, only when she had been producing.

"And what do the fans actually want? Asks Shelly

"What everyone wants, Bechloe." States Elizabeth smiling widely


	3. Chapter 3

Hana says "Finally"

"I agree, it's been long overdue. The studio chickened out last time and there was such a backlash from the fans that Universal has decided that it was time, but unfortunately this will be the last. Once we do this for the fans there really nothing more we could do. So this is it. Our last who rah. Let's make this the best one yet." Encourages Elizabeth.

Anna C looks over to where Anna K and Brittany are sitting, she wants to see their reaction to this news. She of course already knew because it was one of the reasons she helped convince Anna K to do it in the first place. She wanted her two friends to be happy and she knew that they would be happiest if they were together. And if these two stupid idiots weren't willing to face their feelings for each other in real life, then maybe having them face it on screen would give them a tilt in the right direction.

She glances at Anna K first, she looks green, like at any moment she might literally lose the contents of her stomach. Brittany well she seemed to be in shock, she had titled to one side she was just staring at Elizabeth like she hadn't quite understood what she said. Then she turns and looks at Anna K and then back at Elizabeth. "What do you mean?" asks Brittany

"I mean the fans want Beca and Chloe to get together, so that's what we are going to give them." Answers Elizabeth

"How?" asks Brittany "like how are they going to get together? "

Anna K who has finally found her voice says "When we last filmed Beca was about to go off and be a big star and Chloe was kissing Chicago."

"Yes well we decided that the story should continue from that point. Well a little bit down the time line. Chloe would still be dating Chicago and Beca will be off getting her star on, but Chloe and Chicago get engaged and that brings all the Bellas back together again." Answers Elizabeth

"Ok I see that happening, but how does that make Chloe and Beca get together?" asks AK

"Well the Bellas have seen how unhappy Beca and Chloe have been being apart from each other and they also see that Chicago is completely wrong for Chloe, so they hatch a plot to bring the two girls together before Chloe makes a huge mistake."

"And whose bright idea was this? Snarks AK as she glares at AC.

"Every Fan fiction ever written about the two of you." Answers AC with a smile

All the other girls are looking around at each other, too scared to say anything but really excited about everything. This is exactly what they all wanted both in real life and the movie and this just may be the chance for both to happen.

Brittany is still looking at Elizabeth with an odd expression on her face. She can't really believe what she just heard. Beca and Chloe are going to get together and to do that the Bellas are going to interfere with her engagement to Chicago. Does that mean at some point during filming she was going to get to kiss Anna. Shaking her head clear of that thought, well as well as she could, she asks "What do you mean Beca and Chloe get together?"

"Come on Brit, we don't have to explain the birds and the bees to you do we? Or maybe I mean birds and birds, or bees and bees, I don't know which one." Rebel says as she looks over her should looking for an answer from anyone.

All the girls look back at her and shrug their shoulders. "Oh well, you know what I mean." She says with a wave of her hand.

"So Beca and Chloe will get together and then what?" asks AK

"Well then they live happily ever after of course." Answers AC smiling

AK just glares at AC. She should have known something was up. The thought of having to go through all of this for a movie, basically living her worse nightmare for the world to see, getting to be with Brittany but it all only being pretend. This was going to be more painful than she had ever dreamed. Why did she let herself be talked into this.

Feeling the tension rise in the room Chrissy tries to break it by asking "What about the rest of our charaters?"

"Ok" starts Elizabeth

"Flo has now got ten juice trucks and doing very well, she has gotten most of her family into the USA to work in her juice trucks.

Jessica and Ashley are married have one kid and run a fashion design business which is also successful.

Stacie is raising her child who has just started school and has realised DVDs and has a strong following on Youtube on how to get your body back into shape after having a baby and keeping it.

Emily is staring her career as a song writer and performer, she works with Beca.

Aubrey decided to give up the Lodge of Fallen Leaves and travelled. While she was travelling is runs into Jesse and they have started dating, but it's getting pretty serious. She hadn't told anyone bout the relationship because we he is a Treble and because of his previous relationship with Beca."

Brittny cuts in on Elizabeth's "So Skylar is back in this movie?" asks Brittany looking at AC.

AC can't help but smile "Yeah, we figured since it was the last one, and there is a lot of fan fiction out there where the two of us are together so we thought why not."

Brittany smiles at AC, she's happy for her. She is glad that life was working out so well for her friend.

Elizabeth starts again "Fat Amy, pretty much does nothing but everything she wants to. She spends a lot of time travelling around visiting the other Bellas and doing street performances when she feels like it. She lives with Chloe but spends half her time with Beca.

Lily who had the Devil finally leave her body has become a priest, and performs exorcisms for other people suffering as she did.

Beca of course is off being a star both vocally and as a producer.

Chloe is as stated before is getting engaged to Chicago, still doing vet school but is almost finished. But Chicago wants her to give it up and move to Afghanistan where he has been deployed." Elizabeth finishes.

"What about me?" Asks Esther

"Ah yes Cynthia Rose. I was hoping you would ask, Cynthia joined the Air Force where she hears talk of a marine who has a reputation for all the wrong reasons. She works out that it is Chicago and decides to contact Aubrey to see what they should do." Finishes Elizabeth

"So how does that mean Beca and Chloe get together?" asks AK. "Just because Chicago is a dirt bag doesn't mean Beca and Chloe will end up together. "

"Like I said before, the Bellas know how miserable Beca and Chloe are without each other in their lives, they have seen the toner the two of them have had for each other since initiation night. And they know in their hearts that they belong together and do what they can to make the two idiots see that together they would be happier than they are now, happier than they have ever been."

Anna K sits there. What can she say? This is happening and there is nothing she can do about it. She takes a big deep breath and puts a smile on. She can at least pretend like this isn't going to kill her, I mean she is an actress for god sake. It's just nothing has ever been so close to home before. She can do this, she tells herself as she looks around at the excited girls. During the discussion she hadn't dared look at Brittany but now she finds that she is courious to what Brittany might be thinking about the whole thing, so she chances a look. Brittany is just starring at the girls, there's not really any look on her face except for shock. Anna can understand that. Brittany's eyes finally land on her so she gathers up the courage and asks "So you up for this?"

"Totes" Brittany answers, but Anna can see the answer doesn't match what her eyes are saying.

"Ok everyone let's break, go check in at the hotel and we'll meet for dinner around 7 at that Mexican place we use to go to all the time. We have two weeks to go through how the story is going to work, tonight we can catch up and then tomorrow we brain storm. See you at 7." Elizabeth says before she leaves the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner finished and they all headed to their rooms. Anna and Brittany barely looked at each other when they said goodnight and went to their rooms. Anna sat on her bed then flung herself backwards, raising her hands to cover her face. She rubbed her face and sat back up and thought this was going to be a really long few months. She grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Brittany walked into her room and sat at the desk. She knew she would have to be better when dealing with Anna but the emotions of the day are still too raw. How was she going to get through the next few months when sitting next to Anna basically had her wanting to throw her on the table and have her way with her? She needed to get it together. She was with Tyler and although he hadn't crossed her mind all night she knew she had made a commitment to him, although at the moment it felt like the worst mistake she had made.

She picked up the phone and waited for it to answer. "Hey Babe" comes Tyler's voice

"Hi Ty. How's Australia?"

"Really good, Sydney is an amazing place. You've been here right?"

"Yes I have. I loved it too although I wasn't there very long, I would have like more time to look around." Answers Brittany

"Well I'll have lots of time, it should be fun filming this mini-series. So how's the movie going?"

"Good, it was good to see all the girls."

"What god awful thing are they going to get you to do in this movie to justifying you singing this time?" asks Tyler

Brittany takes a breath, she really does hate lying "They haven't said anything yet about the story line. It was more of a catch up today."

"Well I hope they don't have you doing anything to stupid, can't have my girl looking like a fool."

"I told you that I was just happy to make this movie, I didn't care what it was about."

"Well you should, and anyway you should be down here supporting me instead of there. You could make that movie anytime. This could be my big break."

"I hope it is your big break but this movie couldn't be made just anytime, all the girls needed to be free. And we are now."

"So you doing this dumb movie is more important than me?

"I didn't say that. Look I only rang because I wanted to hear your voice, and if you are going to be an arse hole then I don't want to talk. Goodnight Tyler." She hangs up the phone before he can even reply.

Britany slams the phone down "Fuck it" she says before she storms off and heads to the bathroom.

Meanwhile in Rebel's room …..

"We are all gathered here today…" starts Rebel

"Knock it off Rebel, we all know why where here?" says Esther

"Did everyone notice how they were with each other at dinner?" asks Hailee

"God yes, you could have cut the atmosphere with a knife." Answers Shelley

"Well what are we going to do about it?" asks Kelley

"Wait, first off I want to know what you know Anna, you are the only one that didn't seem to be surprised of the plot for our new movie and you seem awfully quite right now." Asks Alexis

All the girls look at Anna waiting for a reply. "Yes I knew what the story line was going to be, Elizabeth, Kay and I spoke about it. We all wanted another movie made where Chloe and Beca get together. We talked about how we would go about it and how it would make us as a group feel and we decided that this would happen this way."

"Is there anything else you're not telling us?" asks Hana

"Well no, but , well, I was hoping that if we made this movie where Beca and Chloe fall in love then maybe we show Brittany and Anna that they belong together." States Anna C

"Brittany is with Tyler, she's engaged to him." States Kelley

"Do you really think they belong together? God Kelley, you were there the last time that arse wipe broke her. Do you really think he won't do that again?" asks AC

"No I don't. The way he treated her last time, I can't believe she took him back. But how do we even know they want to be together or that they even have feelings for each other?" answers Kelley

Rebel speaks up this time "Who in this room really believes that Anna and Brittany don't belong together?" as she stares at each one of them. None of the girls answer. "Good then what are we going to do about it?"

"Operation Sendrick!" states AC

"Operation Sendrick!" all the girls yell

"Hang on, how are we going to do operation Sendrick exactly? Asks Hailee

"UMMM?"

"Look we all know they belong together, so it really shouldn't be that hard. When you think about it we are doing the same thing in the movie as we are doing for real life. They are hand in hand with each other, so I don't think it will be that hard." States AC

"Ok, first we have to stop them being awkward with each other." States Hana

"I know, when they first arrived at the studio and walked in holding hands, I thought good, things are just as they should be and then at dinner they could barely look at each other. Anyone know what happened between the studio and dinner?" asks Shelley

"No." everyone answered

"I don't think anything happened because Kendrick walked back with me. I just think they were thrown by the story line. We all know that those two have been dancing around what they feel for each other for years. And this is going to make them face up to it, more than they have ever before. And it's gonna be hard, on them and on us because they will fight against what they feel and we have to show them that they don't actually have to fight it, but to go with what feels right." Says AC

"And it's just going to be that easy, is it?" asks Esther

"God no, you know how stubborn they both are." Answers AC

"Look I think that we just have to remind them how much fun they have together. I can't even remember them being in the same room as each other for months."

"I know, every time I try to organise some, only one of them come it's like they have been avoiding each other." Says Chrissy

"They have and it doesn't help that Tyler always seems to organise things on those days as well. But that only explains Brittany. I know for a fact that Anna has a hard time seeing Brit with Tyler so she tends to stay away from things as well." States AC

"So ok we know that Anna feels that way for sure about Brittany, how are we sure that Brittany really feels that way about Anna? Asks Rebel

"I know that Brittany was lonely, hell she even let me set her up on a few dates. She hadn't been the same since the last time that we filmed, then Tyler turned up and put on his charming ways. So I don't know, I worry that she is only with him because she was afraid that she was going to be left on the shelf." Answer Kelley

"But that doesn't mean she likes Anna?" says Hailee

"No but seeing he go stalking Anna's Instagram account, Facebook and all her other social media accounts all the time might." Replies Kelley

"Again, who doesn't believe that these two love each other and just afraid to do something about it?" asks Esther

Again know one answers.

"So we're doing this? Operation Sendrick? Asks Alexis

"Hell yeah we're doing this." Answers Rebel

"Ok operation Sendrick starts tomorrow. See you girls all in the morning." AC says before she heads back to her own room.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning the all the girls decide to meet for breakfast via text at the buffet at the hotel they were staying at. Most of the girls were excited at the prospect of operation Sendrick but after lasts night dinner they knew that it would require some work.

There first part of the plan was to insure that whenever they were all together that there was only a seat left available next to Anna or Brittany so that the other would have to sit next to the other one. It would be easy enough, if Anna came in first and sat down next to someone, they would stay there until they saw Brittany coming and visa versa.

Anna had woke up and gotten herself ready for the day. She dressed herself in something casual and neat. She stood over the dresser in her room to pick which sun glasses she would wear that day, it was an important choice because it would deem what sort of mood she could be in the rest of the day. And today she wanted to put the awkwardness of last night behind her and just enjoy the time she has with these girls instead of worry about what ifs and how comes.

She picked her favourite ones, she pushed them onto her eyes and then up into her hair, she had always liked how her hair went back with the glasses on her head, it made her feel relaxed and better yet made her look relaxed even when she was nervous, which she was now. Because no matter how much time it had been, being around Brittany always made her nervous. But today she was going to put that all aside, today she was going to focus on the movie and play it like it was any other movie and not think about how the two main characters get together in the end or the fact that at some point she was going to have to kiss Brittany. With a nod of her head to the reflection in her mirror she heads down stairs.

Brittany hadn't slept very well, she was pissed off at Tyler who had made her feel like what she wanted and needed was nothing compared to what he wanted and needed. That he was more important than her, not that she was it was just that it is supposed to be a partnership. It had pissed her off so much that she started to go through thoughts she had had during their time together. It wasn't that he showed this side very often or maybe he had just in subtle ways, like always coming up with a plan to do something rather than going to a party one of the Bellas had planned. She stilled love to refer to the girls as the Bellas it made her smile because they had become a family while they have filmed and they mean so much to her. So with these thoughts it had reminded her of the things that she had missed.

Maybe he organised things because he loved her and wanted to spend time with her but because of her mind set she was starting to see things a little differntly. As she showered these thoughts kept running through her head. By the time she had finished her shower she had decided to put him out of her mind and enjoy the time she has with the girls. They were her girls and she had slipped in keeping up with these friendships because she had been in her Tyler bubble, but she won't let that happen again. These girls are a part of her family and she would make sure how much they mean to her. Finally dressed she heads down stairs.

When Anna and Brittany were seated next to each other that morning, it had been like someone had flipped on a light switch. They were so different with each other that it had all the other girls head sspinning. They were laughing, touching and all round really enjoying them self. All the other girls knew were Brit and Anna were always like this, they were the ketchup to a hot dog and pancakes and maple syrup. When they were together it was obvious that they belonged together, they just couldn't work out how they went from barely talking to each other last night to this.

They figured they didn't care, it would just make it easier for them in the long run. They hoped.

Everyone headed to the studio together. They were happily chatting excitedly between themselves.

They all took their seats leaving two seats empty together but they hadn't needed to because Brittany and Anna hadn't even looked like they wanted to sit apart. Elizabeth walks in "Is everybody ready? She asks.

"Hell yeah." Rebel yells. Everybody laughs while nodding their heads.

"Good because we need to come up with ideas, lots of them. The studio trusts us that we are not just here on a holiday that we will be working. They have never done this before, doing a movie without a script, that's how much they trust you. So don't let them down. Kay will be in here in a few moments to discuss how she thinks things should happen but she knows you will all have great ideas how to make this happen."

"I know I do." States AC

"Great, keep that till Kay gets here. There are a few things that need to be done. During filming Anna Kendrick has informed me that she will need to be away for about a week for jury duty, and Brittany needs a week after that for something she has planned in Spain."

"What are you going to Spain for?" Hailee asks Brittany

"Oh, it's just a trip I have with Lindsay, it had already been planned so..." answers Brittany

"Sounds like fun" answers Shelley

"It should be." Agrees Brittany

Anna Camp just looks at Brittany and wonders why she didn't tell the girls why she was really going, because AC knew she was going to look at wedding dresses. She had even asked her to go, but AC had said no because she knew that this movie would be happening. Although Britt would have known that too, so she wonders why she booked the trip in the first place. She also wonders why Brittany hasn't mentioned Tyler at all. She wonders if she had to any of the other girls and she knows AK will never ask about him. She'll have to ask the other girls when she gets the chance.

Kay walks in "Hey Ladies!"

"Kay" The girls greet

"So I guess you have heard the exciting news about the new movie?" asks Kay

"Yes" is the general reply

"Good. But first..."she turns to Anna and Brittany "I want to make sure that you ladies are ok with it."

"I'm ok with it" answers Brittany

"Yeah" Anna replies "it's what the fans want."

"Don't you want this Anna?" asks Brittany a little hurt

Anna grabs Brittany's hand "Of course I do, you know don't you think it will be a little weird?"

"What?" asks Brittany confused?

"You know we are probably going to have to kiss at some point right."

"Is that what is worrying you?"

"Well yeah sort of." Answers Anna

"Well there's a way to fix that." Brittany raises her hand to Anna's cheek and leans in. She captures Anna's lips with her own. Adding a little pressure, relishing the feeling of Anna's lips against her own, something she had only dreamed of. She waits for Anna to catch up when Anna finally does and kisses Brittany back, Brittany can hardly contain the moan that wants to escape. She wraps her hand around the back of Anna's neck and deepens the kiss. She forgets that she is sitting there in a room full of their friends. She runs her tongue across Anna's bottom lip to allow asking for entrance which Anna automatically does. Anna's hand moves to rest of Brittany's thigh.

The other girls' just sit there, afraid to move and getting a little turned on truth be told. When it obvious that the two girls were too lost in the kiss to remember where they are it was time to break it up. "Uh hum" AC says loudly. When that doesn't work she picks up a pile of books on the table and drops them with a bang. This breaks Brittany and Anna to break part, they look around a little bit confused that they are sitting in a room full of friends.

Anna blushes badly, but Brittany turns and face the others girls with the biggest smile they had seen. "Well I guess that fixes that problem." she turns to Anna "It is fixed, right?" Anna just dumbly nods.

"Ok, well that's sorted" starts Kay


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay" Elizabeth says wiping her brow "now that's settled how about we have a half hour break to gets our thoughts together and maybe have a cold shower or something." She laughs

All the other girls laugh to and get up from their seats to stretch their legs.

Kelley goes and grabs Brittany by the arm and drags her out of the room, around a corner and out the exit door. "What the hell was that? Asks Kelley

"What was what?" answers Brittany but she refuses to look at Kelley

"The kiss?"

"Well Anna was having an issue about us kissing and the easiest way for that to be fixed was to kiss her, so that's what I did."

"Don't give me that bullshit Brit, I know you, remember, we lived together for a few years. I know how you feel about her, I know that you have loved her for a really long time but you choose to be with Tyler, hell you're engaged to him."

"I know, alright I know. Yes I still love her and yes I choose Tyler but I couldn't help myself. It was like I knew I was going to get to kiss her eventually but something in me couldn't wait. She gave me an opening and I took it. Had I planned it, no? Did it live up to everything I had imagined, fuck yes. Oh my god Kelley she lips were so soft."

"I don't need to hear that. I just need to make sure that you are ok and that you know what you're doing?"

"No, I'm not OK and no I don't know what I am doing but when I am with her it doesn't matter if I'm ok. Does that make sense?"

"No, but I know you. You just can't kiss Anna and say it didn't mean anything." Says Kelley

Brittany doesn't say anything.

"Brit?"

"What do you want me to say, I wanted to kiss her, you know I did. I have wanted too for the longest time. But did it mean anything, I don't know. All I know is that I didn't even think about it, I just acted. Am I sorry? No. Am I kicking myself for it anyway? Yes. Do I want to do it again? Hell yes. Will I do it again? No. I know I can't. I won't cheat on Tyler, I can tell myself that one kiss was for the good of the movie but if I did it again I know it would just out of want. And god I want to, like really, really want too."

"What about Anna? Asks Kelley

"What do you mean?"

"Seriously Brit?"

"Yes. Seriously."

"Anna is in love with you. How do you think it has affected her, you just kissing her like that?"

"She's in love with me?" Brittany repeats confused

"Oh my god, you can't say you didn't know?"

"I didn't, you're wrong she doesn't love me."

"Brittany" Kelley says grabbing Brittany's hands "She has always been in love with you. Since the first movie."

"What? Why? How?"

"Breathe Brittany."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew. God everybody else did. We all just assumed that you didn't feel the same way. I mean of course I knew that you did but I just figured that it wasn't something you really wanted or you would have done something about it."

"I talked to you about it, about her. You knew how I felt, feel about her and you said nothing." Brittany says angrily

"Brittany I thought you honestly knew, that's why I kept telling you to talk to her and to tell her how you felt. I couldn't betray Anna's trust as much as I could betray yours. And don't forget I had my own thing happening with Adam at the time."

"What have I done?" Brittany asks herself while running her hands through her head.

"I don't know Brittany, but please be careful going forward. I know you still love her but you have Tyler now, I don't want to see you or Anna getting hurt. I love you both too much to see that happen." Kelley says

"What do I do?" Brittany asks helplessly

"I don't know, I really don't. The best advice I can give you is to follow your heart. Work out what it truly wants. But for god sake, don't play games because there is only one way that's going to end."

"You right. Work out what I really want. Does the fact that I really want to go in and kiss her again mean anything?"

"I think you already know the answer to that. But Brit don't do anything till you're sure."

"Ok, but can you tell me why I feel like a kid on Christmas morning who got everything she asked Santa for?"

"Tread carefully, otherwise you will end up with coal in your sack this year." Kelley laughs as they head back inside

Meanwhile…..

AK grabs AC's arm and drags her out another door.

"What the fuck was that?" AK asks AC

Anna Camp can't help but laugh "It looked like a really hot kiss. Have to admit it almost had me going off to find Skylar."

"You think it's funny?"

"Well yeah, it surprised all of us. And you weren't exactly putting up much resistance." AC laughs again

"I was caught off guard." AK defends herself

"And then when you were on guard…"

"It was the best kiss I have ever had." AK hangs her heads as she admits defeat "What am I gonna do?"

"Well I think we stick to the original plan."

"What was that again? Asks AK

"You getting the girl." Answers AC

"What if that's not what she wants?"

"Tell me, did that kiss feel like she wanted to be kissing anybody else?"

"No."

"That kiss didn't look like she like she wanted to be kissing anyone else either. I know Brittany, she can be spontaneous but she also doesn't do anything that she doesn't want too. You know that. So she kissed you because she wanted to kiss you. But just be yourself, don't over think things, enjoy being here and being with her."

"I really want to kiss her again."

"I know but cool your jets. She is still with Tyler. Things will work out." Says AC

"I hope your right?"

"I am. I always am." Smiles AC

They head back into the studio.


	7. Chapter 7

The girls take their seats again and Brittany turns to Anna and looks at her. Anna doesn't look back at Brittany but Brittany keeps on staring. Does Anna really love her, she thinks to herself. She tries to find something in Anna's face that says that what Kelley had said was true. But she doesn't see anything different in Anna's face than what she normally does. Ok there's a little bit of a blush starting to creep its way onto her face….

"You Ok there weirdo?" Anna says catching Brittany off guard

"Um, yeah why?" fumbles Brittany

"Well you have been staring at me for a really long time and have missed most of what Elizabeth has been saying."

"Yeah sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were ok, that we were ok after the kiss?" asks Brittany

"Sure why wouldn't we be?"

"No reason" Brittany says as she grabs Anna's hand. "Just wanted to make sure."

Anna just smile and nods her head. She notices that Brittany doesn't take her hand back as she turns to listen to Elizabeth.

"Ok so what we are going to need to do, because of how the story is going to go, there a few scenes that will actually have some sort of a script. There will be the scenes between Chloe and Chicago and Aubrey and Cr. But what I thought was a good idea was to just basically for you girls being you and we film it. We want you to sit around and discuss how you would go about getting Chloe and Beca together. There's only one thing we need you to remember is that we are going to have a film crew around you all the time, And I mean all the time. Think of it like being on Big Brother or one of those other reality shows so I want you to try and be in character 24/7."

"What do you mean? Asks Shelley

"Well you girls all know each other so well and you know your characters so well that there are going to be both funny and meaningful moments that will happen when the film crew wouldn't be around, so to solve that problem, they are going to follow you everywhere. You go out for a night on the town, they will be there, you have a heart to heart with someone, then we are going to film it. Keep that in mind. I think this will be the best way to get to the heart of what we all want." She says as she looks and AC.

AC just smiles because she couldn't agree more.

"So" Elizabeth continues "We will film, film and then film some more, try when you can remember to call each other your characters names. I know that will be hard but we can fix that when we are editing. So any ideas where you want to start?"

"Let's do the scene where Chloe and Beca get together first." Suggested Rebel

AC speaks up "I think that them (pointing to Anna and Brittany) getting together should be filmed at the end. I think" she looks at everyone pointedly except for Anna and Brittany "that we need to show Chloe and Beca how good they would be for each other and how much they already mean to each other. Luckily both are mains (she looks at Anna and Brittany) do care a lot about each other." Brittany turns to Anna with a big smile and Anna gives a reassuring smile back to Brittany. "So they already have the chemistry, but we have to show them that running away from their feelings is just stupid and really painful for the rest of us to watch."

"I agree." State Elizabeth "So any ideas on where we should start?"

"I think we should go out to a Karaoke Bar tonight." Suggest Hana

"That sounds like a plan, although Brittany, I would you like you not to drink too much because you have to film tomorrow some Chloe and Chicago scenes. The rest of you remember that you are being filmed all the time. We still have a PG rating to maintain. Alright I might see you tonight but if not I will see you all tomorrow afternoon and Brittany I will see you in the morning."

Before everyone get up and headed out, Hailey turns to everybody "Italian restaurant tonight say about 6? "she asks.

"Sure then we'll head straight to Karaoke from there." Says Esther

They all nod their heads. AK is walking next to Brittany because Brittany hasn't let go of her hand  
"So…" Brittany turns to Anna "Wanna grab some lunch?" she asks hopefully

Anna's eye catches the diamond on Brittany's hand that is holding hers. She doesn't say anything for a moment, but then she looks up at Brittany and says "Sorry Brit, I have something I have to do. I see you tonight though." She lets go of Brittany's hand and heads to her room.

Brittany watches her go. She hates watching Anna walk away from her, she feels like she has been spending years watching her walk away. She only wishes she had the strength to stop her. She looks at her own hand and realises why Anna walked away. "Shit" she says to herself.

Brittany doesn't feel like socializing now so she heads to a little café she had found the last time they were in town. She sits there stirring her latte when her phone rings. She looks at it and sees that it is Tyler. "Hey Tyler."

"Hey Babe, how's it going?"

"Good, we are going to start filming the set scenes tomorrow." Answers Brittany

"Set scenes? What does that mean? Isn't there a script yet?" asks Tyler

"Yeah there is but some of the scenes are going to be just them filming us girls, you know without a script." She tries to explain

"Well that just sound stupid, how are…."

Brittany cuts him off before he can get on a role "How's filming going?

"It's going good. I really think this is going to be my big break."

"That's great Tyler."

"It would be better if you were here."

"I know but we have had this discussion, this is the only time all us girls could get together. So it had to be now." Answer Brittany

"So all the cast is back? Asks Tyler

"Yeah, all the girls and Matt, can't wait to see him. I haven't seen him since we last filmed."

"Should I be jealous? Asks Tyler

"Of Matt god no, we have been friends for years, he is like a brother."

"Should I be worried about anyone else? I mean you did choose them over me."

"Look I am not doing this again. I have to go and get ready for dinner. I'll call you when I can." Brittany says before she hangs up.

She sits there and looks at the ring on her left finger. It had made her happy when he had put it on her finger but now she just feels more like a weight that is holding her back. She is so consumed on the thoughts going through her head that she doesn't notice when someone takes a seat across from her.

"So that's the rock?"

Brittany looks up and gets a huge smile on her face and jumps out of her chair and into the other persons arms. "Matt"

"How's it going Brit, it's great to see you." Matt says as he releases her and retakes his seat.

"Matt I am so happy to see you."

"Me too, I'm really looking forward to working together again, but I have to admit, I wish Chicago wasn't going to be an arsehole in the movie, you know."

"Well maybe we can talk to Elizabeth, maybe Chicago doesn't have to be a jerk, maybe Chloe just realises that she loves Beca more than she loves him."

"Sounds like it is something you have given some thought towards already. And I don't mean Chicago and Chloe."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Says Brittany

"Come on Brit, I expected you to have a rock on your finger the next time I seen you but I expected it to be from a different person."

Brittany doesn't say anything, she just looks at the ring on her finger.

"I thought you were going to tell her." Says Matt

Brittany sighs "I was but then Tyler turned up and distracted me, by the time I had a chance to breath she was already gone and well, I guess you know what happened after that."

"No, I don't."

"Well i guess I let my fear take over. I thought that what if I chased after her and she broke my heart by not feeling the same way. And Tyler was there you know, he was showing me that he wanted me. I knew he couldn't hurt me, not that he wouldn't, just I knew he couldn't. If Anna had of rejected me, I don't know if I would have recovered."

"And so you come back, to what? Asks Matt

"To finish the story." Answers Brittany

"Is that all?

"No, I didn't even know what the story was about and I didn't care. I just needed to see her again. I hadn't seen her in months. She stopped contacting me, I am pretty sure she must of thought of deleting my social media accounts because she never commented on them. She stopped meeting up with the other Bellas. It was like she dropped off the face of the earth."

"So what's going to change this time?"

"Everything. Nothing. I don't know. I kissed her today."

"What?"

"I kissed her and oh my god, it was good."

"And how and why did you kiss her?"

"Well she was sort of feeling awkward that at some point during the movie we were going to have to kiss, so I kissed her. But that's not the worst part."

"What was the worst part?"

"After I kissed her, Kelley told me that Anna is in love with me."

"And that was news to you?"

"God yes, I had no idea that she could of possibly felt the same way. I mean she's Anna and I'm just..."

"Brit, you are one of the most beautiful women I know, inside and out. I don't know why you can't see what the rest of the world sees. How can anyone not fall a little bit in love with you. I know I have. I would do anything to help you, I want you to be happy. So tell me, what can I do for you that will help?"

"I don't know what to do."

"I think you do. Are you in love with Tyler?"

"I love him."

"That's not what I asked. OK let's try this one Are you in love with Anna?"

Brittany doesn't answer.

"Ok, then this should be a interesting couple of months." Says Matt

"Yeah it should be." Answers Brittany


	8. Chapter 8

Brittany goes to get ready for dinner. She takes her rings off her left hand and looks at them, it really is a beautiful engagement ring. She had been so happy when Tyler had gotten down on one knee and asked her to marry him. She like all young girls before her dreamed of meeting a tall dark handsome stranger, to fall in love with handsome stranger and get married and Tyler fit that description to a t.

She did love him, so she said yes. But she didn't understand why she felt like she was cheating on someone else, a short, sarcastic, blunt woman with eyes that just captivated her, and who she was madly deeply in love with. She shakes her head and puts the rings in her jewellery box. She wouldn't need to be wearing them for the next few months and right now all they felt like a ball and chain weighing her down. She couldn't help but remember Anna's reaction when she looked down and seen it.

It had almost made her believe what Kelley had said, maybe Anna did feel the same way towards her. But if it is true, what should she do about it. She knows she shouldn't actually do anything about it at all, she is with Tyler, but her head and her heart are definitely screaming different things at her. She really wants to listen to her head because it's the right thing to do but the ache in her heart makes it really hard to hear.

For now she decided not to make a decision at all. She didn't have too but for now keeping the rings in her jewellery box felt like it was the right thing to do. She could possibly lose them on set if she had to take them off for scenes, well that's what she told herself to justify not wearing them. She turns towards her wardrobe to picks something to wear for dinner.

Brittany gets to the restaurant to meet everyone for dinner. Most of the girls are already there. "Where's Skylar?" Brittany asks Anna C

"Umm, He said that it would be good for us girls to have a night out, just us. So yeah." Answers Anna C

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, yeah it's fine." Answers Anna C

"Anna you know you can talk to me if you need to." She says after she sees Anna's face as she come up with that lie.

"Not now, let's just enjoy dinner and our night out with the girls." She says softly "Everyone ready to order?" Anna asks louder to the table

"Wait, not everyone is here." Says Brittany

"She's not coming Brit, she texted me earlier." Anna C replies knowing who Brittany was talking about

"Did she say why?" Brittany asks broken hearted, already knowing the answer regardless of how Anna C answers her question

"She said she had some things to do that couldn't wait." She says as she grabs Brittany's hand "if you need to talk Brit, I'm here too you know."

"I know, thanks."

Everyone places their orders, and as usual there is a lot of laughter remembering the things they had gotten up to on their last films. Chrissie and Hailee talk about how lucky they have been to join the Bellas. Alexis says she hopes that she has a bigger role in this movie Anna C replies "You just might have."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asks Alexis

Before Anna C can reply everyone's phones start beeping.

Everyone picks up their phones and there is a message from Elizabeth 'Hate to do this to you girls, but I'm gonna have to ask you to have a quite night. Emergency early meeting tomorrow at 8 am."

Rebel says "Does anyone know what this is about?"

Everyone answers no, but Brittany looks at Anna C and can tell that she knows something, but decides not to bring it up in front of everyone. They all finish up their dinners and head back to their rooms. Brittany decides to walk back with Anna C and convinces her to have a little a little chat to catch up on things, when Anna suggest that they go back to her room so they don't bother Syklar Brittany agrees.

"Merlot?" Brit asks as they make it through her door.

"God yes." Answers Anna C

Brittany gets the drink and meets Anna on the couch that she has in her room. "So wanna tell me what's up?"

"I don't know what you mean." Answers Anna C

"Bullishit Camp, something is going on. You know you can always talk to me."

"I know I can Brit and I don't know where to begin. And I just don't want to you know bring down the mood, I am so happy being here with you, with everyone. I was hoping that this might fix some things."

"What things?"

"We'll get to that, I heard you went and seen Elizabeth this afternoon?" asks Anna

"Yeah I did, I had lunch with Matt and we were talking and he was saying that he was sad that Chicago was going to end up being a bad guy so I went and seen Elizabeth to talk about changing the story some."

"Like how?"

"Well we were thinking, me and Matt that maybe Chloe could just realise that she couldn't love Chicago the way he needed to be loved because Chloe was in love with someone else. That being Beca." Brit states

"And you and Matt just happen to come up with this story line? Anna C asks with a laugh

"Well yeah that's was the easiest way for Matt's character not too look like a bad guy, still works with the story line that Chloe and Beca end up together. Anyway how did you know I talked to Elizabeth?"

"Well all I can say is that is that we are really lucky that there wasn't a script for this movie."

"Why?"

"I need more wine for this conversation." States Anna C

"Coming up, now spill."

"Well" Anna says taking her new wine "Things are really going great for me professionally that is, I mean I have Perfect Harmony coming up after this but because things are going really well in that department, things on a personal front not so much."

"What do you mean?" ask Brit

"Syklar and me fight all the time."

"What?" Brittany practically screams

"He left after this morning's meeting. It seems that because his career is in a slump he is completely pissed that mine is going so well."

"Oh my god Anna, why didn't you ring me and talk to me? God I was in your wedding party, you'r e practically my sister. I would have been there for you."

"I know you would have but how do you admit that you failed. I mean I didn't realise just how bad things had gotten. He was yelling that he was only going to be in this movie because I got him the part. And it's true, they wanted to get Aubrey and Stacie together as well as Chloe and Beca because that has a really big fandom as well. But because things have been bad I suggested that Aubrey and Jesse get together. And when he threw it up in my face today, I said fine, you don't want to be here then leave. And he did." Anna says through the sobs

Brittany moves closer to Anna and wraps her arms around Anna as she cries, she cries too because she hates seeing her friend in so much pain. "So what does that mean for the two of you? Are you over, like is your marriage finished?"

Anna C straightens herself upright but the tears continue to fall "I don't know, I just don't know. He just left. I don't know what it means for us."

"Well I am here for you, you know that right. Day, Night, anytime. And I think it should start tonight with a sleep over, just like we used to."

"You mean when you weren't having sleepovers with Kendrick." Anna C laughs

"Shut up, so you gonna sleep over or what?"

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that we are both going to need to talk over the next few months, so even though I have my own shit, know that I am here for you as well Brit."

"What would I have to talk about?" asks Brittany

"We could, I don't know talk about that kiss." Says Anna

Brittany just blushes but doesn't say anything.

"It was hot. Was it hot? It looked hot."

"So do you need something to sleep in or do you just want to wear something of mine?" avoids Brittany

"Way to change the subject. Can I just get something to sleep in, I don't feel like going back to my room."

"Sure."

Like I said Brit, anytime you want to talk, I am here too."

"I know."

They get changed ad hop into bed.

"Night Brit, Love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
